1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spraying angular variable washer nozzle device adapted to spray a cleaning fluid onto a windshield such as automobile.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B, a conventional washer nozzle device A is provided with a body 20 with a head portion 20a opened at one end with a recess for fitting a nozzle at the opening 21, and a nozzle 22 having a selfgenerating oscillation flow passage press-fitted in the recess (refer to JP-A-2002-67888). From an ejection port 22a of the nozzle 22, a cleaning fluid is sprayed onto the windshield so as to oscillate laterally with respect to an axis 23 of the ejection port 22a of the nozzle 22.
However, the nozzle 22 of such a washer nozzle device A is made of a combination of two divisional members which are press-fitted from the opening 21 into the interior of the recess of the head portion 20a. Since the head portion 20a and nozzle 22 are all formed out of a synthetic resin, they have errors and fine recesses and projections on the surfaces, so that the cleaning fluid from a fluid supply passage 20b shown in FIG. 4B leaks out from the contact surface 22b of the nozzle 22 shown in FIG. 4A. This fluid leaks to the outside from a place in the device other than the ejection port 22a in some cases. It is difficult to perfectly seal the head portion and nozzle in an air tight manner
It is possible that the nozzle body press-fitted into the head portion will be worked loose by the cleaning fluid. Specifically, the cleaning fluid forces the nozzle body to the outside and thus causes the nozzle body to come off from the recess. Moreover, the angle of spraying of the cleaning fluid is fixed, and cannot be set freely in accordance with the kind of vehicle in which the device is installed.